The Name That Binds Us
by TJtheDinosaur
Summary: In a world where soul mates are determined by a last name wrapped around your ring finger, Blaine thinks he will never find his true one. But when the Warblers take a trip to Lima to sing at the local school with its glee club. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the character mentioned in this as i do not own Glee. i unfortunately only own the plot so please enjoy - K xx**

Blaine was born in a world where only one other person shared your last name: your soulmate. you would be born with the name wrapped around the base of your ring finger the font of the writing depended on the personality of your soulmate. Once you met your soulmate by law you were as good as married. Blaines last name was Hummel. but there was one problem, well Blaine thought it was a problem, Blaine Hummel is gay. He hoped that his soulmate was a boy too and that he would find him soon. He'd heard stores of soulmates meeting, that as soon as they made eye contact they fell in love or sometimes even if you just heard them sing, like his parents, you would be under their spell. He had searched the phone book for anyone named Hummel but couldn't find anyone. Of course he couldn't it would be under his parents last name. Maybe he would be in the show choir the warblers were singing with tomorrow. Blaine fell asleep with a thinking of meeting his soulmate.

The next morning Blaine woke up and had a shower, got into his dalton uniform, gelled his hair and walked down to the breakfast hall. When he got there he grabbed his food before he went to sit at the Warblers table (yes the Warblers had their own table which was recently reinforced as Blaine kept jumping on and breaking it). Next to him were two of his best friends Wes and David Montgomery who were being sickeningly cute feeding eachother and occasionally sharing innocent kisses. Sat opposite him were Nick and Jeff Duval who were chatting about the latest VOGUE. Blaine smiled sadly, he was happy for his friends but he was also jealous but hopefully after today he would have what they have.

"Hey, Blaine" all the Warblers chorused.

"Hey, guys" Blaine replied "so what school are we going to today?"

"William McKinley High school. The show choir is called new directions" Wes answered.

"Okay. What time are we leaving?" Blaine questioned as he took a bite of his bagel.

"In about an hour" this time it was David that answered his guestion.

"Ok" Blaine replied going back to eating his breakfast and drinking his essential morning coffee (he was grumpy without it).

"I wonder if anyone will find their soulmate in the New Directions" Jeff thought out loud.

"Hopefully" Blaine mumbled.

"You'll find your mate one day, Blaine. Maybe even today" Nick chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm really going to find another gay teen in a public school in Ohio" Blaine replied sarcastically.

"You never know love may be just around the corner" Wes chirped.

About an hour later all the Warblers were being ushered onto a bus by Wes, David and Thad (the council members).

"Has everyone got everything they need?" David's voice rose above the chatter.

He got "yeah" in return from everybody.

"Okay, then lets go" and with that the bus pulled away from the school gates and headed towards Lima.

"Remind me why are we going to a school thats hours away just to sing?" Blaine asked Wes and David, who were sat in the seats in front of him.

"Because we are going up against them at Sectionals" the Head of the Council replied. Blaine nodded then started to sing.

~Oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<br>So scared of breaking it  
>But you won't let it bend<br>And I wrote two hundred letters  
>I will never send<br>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
>You'd rather cover up<br>I'd rather let them bleed  
>So let me be<br>And I'll set you free~

The rest of the Warblers started singing in the background.

~I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me<br>(Oh yeah)  
>Why won't you answer me<br>The silence is slowly killing me  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me bad  
>I'm gonna get you back<br>Gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how  
>It mixes in with mine<br>The way it feels to be  
>Completely intertwined<br>Not that I didn't care  
>It's that I didn't know<br>It's not what I didn't feel,  
>It's what I didn't show<br>So let me be  
>And I'll set you free<p>

I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)<br>Why won't you answer me  
>The silence is slowly killing me<p>

Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<p>

Say your faith is shaken  
>You may be mistaken<br>You keep me wide awake and  
>Waiting for the sun<br>I'm desperate and confused  
>So far away from you<br>I'm getting there  
>I don't care where I have to go<p>

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah<br>Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah<p>

I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)<br>Why won't you answer me  
>The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)<p>

Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>I'm gonna get you back  
>Gonna get you back<p>

Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>I'm gonna get you back  
>Gonna get you back<p>

Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>I'm gonna get you back  
>Gonna get you back~<p>

They made their way through most of the top fourty songs before the bus stopped. They looked around.

"This place makes Dalton look like a castle" an unknown Warbler whispered even though it sounded like a shout in the silent bus.

"It's not that bad" Blaine chimed in having been the only one in the group to have gone to a public school before coming to Dalton.

"Alright lets go in. We have to sign in at the office first then we can go the their auditorium" David told the group.

"And don't wander off" Wes concluded for his partner.

They signed in and walked towards the auditorium where they would be performing after the New Directions. They walked in and took seats right in front of the stage. Once they settled a beautiful boy with pale skin, chesnut hair and stunning glazs eyes, wearing black skin tight jeans, a white button down shirt, a grey waist coat, a paler grey, shimmery scarf and white doc martens walked onto the stage and stood with one hand on his hip. The music started.

~Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<p>

Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<p>

It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity  
>And you wont bring me down!<p>

I'm through accepting limits  
>''cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<p>

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you wont bring me down!<p>

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down!<br>bring me down!  
>ohh ohhh ohhhh!~<p>

'Oh this boy had the voice of an angel' Blaine thought. When the boy walked off the stage and out of Blaine's sight, Blaine felt a pain in his chest 'could this angel be his soul mate? no surely not' his thoughts were interupted when a different music started and a deep voice could be heard.

~Roof off  
>We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker<br>Tear the roof off the sucker  
>Tear the roof off<br>We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker~

The boy singing strutted out onto the stage. Blaine was speachless. It was his angel again. Was there anything this boy couldn't do?

~Tear the roof off the sucker  
>Tear the roof off<br>We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
>Tear the roof off the sucker<br>Tear the roof off  
>We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker<br>Tear the roof off the sucker~

The rest of the New Directions danced on to the stage and started to sing.

~You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down  
>There's a whole lot of rhythm going round<br>You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down  
>There's a whole lot of rhythm going round<p>

We want the funk, give up the funk  
>we need the funk, we gotta have that funk<br>We want the funk, give up the funk  
>We need the funk, we gotta have that funk<p>

Na-na-na-na-na  
>Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow<p>

We're gonna turn this mother out  
>We're gonna turn this mother out<p>

You've got a real type of thing going down getting down  
>There's a whole lot of rhythm going round<br>You've got a real type of thing going down getting down  
>There's a whole lot of rhythm going round<p>

We want the funk give up the funk  
>We need the funk we gotta have that funk<br>We need the funk gotta have that funk  
>We want the funk give up the funk<br>We need the funk we gotta have that funk  
>We need the funk gotta have that funk<p>

We're gonna turn this mother out  
>We're gonna turn this mother out<br>We're gonna turn this mother out  
>We're gonna turn this mother out<p>

Ow, we want the funk give up the funk  
>Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk<br>Ow, we want the funk give up the funk  
>Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk<p>

La la la la la  
>Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww!<br>La la la la la  
>Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww!<p>

You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
>There's a whole lot of rhythm going down<br>You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
>There's a whole lot of rhythm going round<p>

Ow, we want the funk give up the funk  
>Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk~<p>

The a cappella group stood applauding loudly before making their way to the stage and getting into formation for their first song before Blaine started singing with the Warblers offering back up.

~You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<p>

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight~<p>

The all boy show choir quickly got into formation for their next song bofore Wes and David stepped forward to sing their duet.

~Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid you're never satisfied<p>

Here we go again, we're sick like animals  
>We play pretend, you're just a cannibal<br>And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
>No I won't sleep tonight<p>

Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<p>

Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's gettin heavy and I wanna run and hide  
>I wanna run and hide<p>

I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<br>And I won't be denied by you  
>The animal inside of you<p>

Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<p>

Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
>Hush, hush, we both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?  
>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight<p>

Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin'<p>

Here we go again  
>Here we go again<br>Here we go again  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<p>

Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight~<p>

The New Directions stood and applauded them before the Warblers jumped off the stage to got talk to them. Blaine saw the angelic boy try to sneak off.

"Hey, Hummel" the mowhawked boy shouted as a reflex i replied but another voice joined mine but instead of a polite 'yes' like mine the other person snapped 'what do you want, Noah?'. My head whipped round to the person that had spoke. It was the angel. Their eyes locked.

"You're last name is Hummel?" his angel asked clearly shocked.

"Blaine Hummel and yours?"

"My name is Kurt Hummel. so we're ...?" the porcelein skinned boy drifted off.

"Yeah. I guess we are" Blaine stepped forward and shyly wrapped his caloused hand round Kurts delicate one "you are beatiful did you know that" he said causing Kurt to blush.

"And you are very handsome" the pale boy replied shyly.

"Alright, guys we are going to leave you to get to know one another. In a couple of hours come to the choir room. Both of you" a small brunette interupted before grabbing the hand of a lanky boy who looked confused and left the room the New Directions and the Warblers following.

Once they had all left the two soulmates stepped closer together. Blaine's hands went immediately to loop around Kurt's waist, whereas Kurt's hand wove their way into the gelled jungle that sat atop Blaine's head. They pressed their foreheads together overwhelmed with the sense of feeling completely whole for the first time in their lives. They slowly leaned in at the same time. Their first kiss started off sweet and chaste but grew more passionate, only parting for the need for air grew too strong.

"There you are, I've been looking for you forever, my angel" Blaine whispered breathlessly, punctuating the sentence with a kiss. causing Kurt to smile even more.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Kurt replied.

"Well, I'm here now. Come on let's go to the chior room, where ever that is. We will sort everything out later." Blaine said once again linking hands with Kurt.

"Okay, let's go" Kurt said beaming starting to lead Blaine to the chior room.

When they entered the chior room everyone went silent. except for Santana.

"That was quick" she smirked.

"Satan, we didn't do anything like that, yet" Kurt said sending her a glare to tell her to shut up. He led Blaine to sit down but, when Blaine did he pulled Kurt into his lap earning an undignified squeak from the elf-like boy, causing everyone to look their way. But when they saw that everything was fine they turned back to their conversations. Kurt relaxed into his soulmates lap.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked.

"I just found you and I'm never letting you go"

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I may write more to this but it may take a while. Please leave a review and tell me what you think - K xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Yay! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long guys. I have no excuse other than I get distracted really easily and therefore you should be blaming: Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Jack Barakat (All Time Low), Andy Biersack (Black Veil Brides), Kellin Quinn (Sleeping with Sirens),Phil 'AmazingPhil' Lester, Benedict Cumberbatch and many others. Anyway, I have included a list of couples in this story to help out. They are:**

**Kurt - Blaine**

**Mike - Tina**

**Rachel - Finn**

**Puck - Quinn **

**Mercedes - Sam**

**Santana - Britt**

**Wes - David**

**Nick - Jeff**

**And now, onto the story...**

After a while the smaller groups converged around Kurt and Blaine to discuss what was going to happen and things like that.

"So, guys, where are you going to live?" Mercedes asked.

"What do you mean, 'Cedes? We can still live in our own houses, right?" Kurt asked from his perch on Blaine's lap looking innocent and confused.

"Sweetie, I dare you to try and walk to the canteen without Blainey-boy here by your side"

"Okay" Kurt stood, still looking confused. He walked towards the door looking over his shoulder at Blaine every so often. As soon as he could no longer see Blaine (which was about half way down the hallway due to windows) he felt a dull, ache-y pain in his chest but he ignored it. Back in the choir room Blaine could feel the same pain and was rubbing his chest as in an attempt to make it disappear.

Kurt, still trying to ignore the pain, continued walking to the canteen, the further he walked away from his soul mate the more the pain intensified. Kurt made it to the doors of the canteen before collapsing in pain, crying. Blaine immediately sensed something was wrong and rushed to find where his beloved was. The rest of the people in the choir room followed, the ones who knew the school well shouted direction to the frantic teen.

Blaine rounded the last corner and saw his beloved curled in a ball on the dirty floor sobbing.

"Kurt" he breathed and sat down next to the boy and pulled him into his lap "Oh, God, It's okay, Sweetheart. It's all okay. I'm here" he continued to whisper sweet nothings until the paler boys sobs subsided.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Sweetheart?"

"That pain, that voice"

"The pain was our bond being pulled at. It's new so it can't stretch far yet. It has been known to take months even years to even be in a different room to your soul mate. And what do you mean 'that voice'?"

"There was a voice, I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it was telling me that if I left, you would never want me back and that I will never be loved by anyone and that I was a horrible person and loads of terrible things about me."

"Oh, Sweetheart, none of that is true. I would always want you, always love you and always stay by you. You are a wonderful person, I may have only known you for a few hours but you wouldn't have all these friends if you weren't." he turned to everyone else who was stood there with concerned faces. "Does anyone know what this could be?" All shaked their heads but one.

"I know" everyone turned to look at Sam who started explaining "in some cases of soul mates, when the bond is especially strong, they can hear a voice telling them that they are horrible people if one soul mate tries to walk away or leave."

"Why didn't I hear it then?"

"Because sometimes it is only one person in the bond that has it or is only the person that is walking away that can hear it. You could always test it to see which one is true to you."

"Kurt, would you be okay with doing that. You just have to sit here everyone else will be here with you, okay?" Kurt nodded "Could someone sit with him. Just in case" Finn nodded and sat next to his little (older) brother, Wrapping a lanky muscular arm around the smaller boys shoulders. Blaine turned and start to walk away, barely resisting the urge to turn around and glance at his true love. After several paces he felt the pain in his chest slowly make a reappearance. But he refused to give up.

Soon after everyone saw Blaine turn a corner Kurt put his hands over his ears, fingers gripping at his hair. The voices had come back. Kurt started humming 'Teenage Dream' to try and drown them out but his attempts were futile.

A few corridors away Blaine was once again rubbing his chest. It hurt just as much as last time but he had not yet heard a word uttered apart from the droning voices of teachers that was muffled by thick wooden doors and sometimes drowned out by students 'hushed' gossiping. Once Blaine reached the entrance of the school (the canteen was on the other side of the vast building) the pain was making it hard to walk, but he felt something was wrong with his beloved, then heard a scream that could only belong to Rachel Berry.

**A/N:- Sorry again, guys. I hope you liked this chapter and the next one won't take as long. I promise XD. Please review as they make my day - K xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Hey guys, new chapter yay! I felt bad for leaving it on a cliff hanger last time so here's the new chapter! Now, onto the story...**

Quickly he stumbled and tripped, hand on his chest, back the way he came. He got lost a few times, taking a turn too early or late in the maze like structure. When he rounded the corner, he was greeted by the scene of Kurt laid on the floor, in the recovery position, with Wes and David leaning over him checking to see if he was okay, whilst everyone else was either freaking out or trying to calm their freaking out friends or soul mate.

"What happened?" Blaine inquired, with frantic worry as he knelt next to the unconscious boy and stroked his hair.

"He was holding his head and muttering shut up over and over, he stood up and started pacing and then all of a sudden his eyes rolled into the back of this head and he was on the floor. He hit his head so we will have to take him to get checked for concussion when he wakes up. But none of us actually know what happened. " Wes explained.

"We could always ask at the hospital?" David suggested once his partner was finished.

"Yeah, okay, how are we going to get there?" Blaine rattled, clearly shaken by what had happened. Everyone looked at each other. Nick raised his hand, a habit from being on the Warblers.

"Yes, Nick?" Wes asked.

"Well, I'm assuming that these guys have cars so, we could all car pool to get there."

"Well we have a few cars but not all of us can drive. I can't Kurt drives me, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes to school everyday."

"Okay, hands up who has a car and can drive?" Puck, Santana and Mike "Okay then. You guys go get your cars started and try to fit as many people in as you possibly can." The three ran off their soul mates, Quinn, Brittany and Tina, going with them.

A few minutes later three cars pulled up front. Santana had a large, shiny, red 4x4, Mike had a sleek, black, Toyota pick-up truck and Puck pulled up in a large mini bus with the writing 'McKinley High' on the side. The warblers looked confused, was this really this guys car? They heard a groan behind them.

"Noah, did you really steal the school bus _again_?" Kurt mumbled, squinting at the cars through the open doors.

"Hey, Princess. You're awake. Time to get you to the hospital" Puck called from the drivers seat on the bus.

"No. No way."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"No. I am not going to a hospital. I'm fine." Kurt stood to try and prove his point, but immediately plummeted back towards the earth before being caught by his knight in preppy armor, who lifted him bridal style.

"See you can't even walk. You need to get checked out" the raven haired Warbler pointed out.

"I'm _fine_. I don't need to see a doctor" the weak boy argued.

"Yes you do. Maybe they can even shed some light on our situation" Kurt still looked unconvinced "_Plus_, I'll be with you the whole time" Blaine comforted.

"Fine. But you have to stay with me" the pale boy relented, too worn out to put up his usual stubborn fight.

"Every single step of the way, Sweetheart" Kurt rested his spinning head on Blaine's shoulder. "Did your friend seriously steal a bus?"

"Yep."

"Does he do it often?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"He's Noah, the school bad-ass."

"Okay" He turned to look at everyone "Who's going in what?"

"We can go in Satan's car with her Britt, 'Cedes and Sam."

"Sue would kill me if I let anything happen to Porcelain"

"Finn, Rachel, Tina with Mike. The Warblers and Artie can go on the bus with Noah" He noticed the worried look on their faces "Don't worry he won't do anything. He's on probation and he doesn't want to go back to Juvie. Plus, he has Quinn with him so you will all be fine" still unsure they piled onto the bus a few helping Puck get Artie onto the bus. Everyone else got into the vehicles before Blaine sat himself in the back of Santana's 4x4 next to Mercedes and Sam, with Kurt still in his lap. As soon as everyone was seated all three vehicles started up, pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was full of music for all of them. Puck was playing _Kerrang!_ over the bus speakers, Tina had control of Mike's stereo and was playing music from her I-pod and Blaine was singing to Kurt who had fallen into a deep slumber. They pulled up outside the hospital, parked and headed for the part of the hospital that dealt with anything to do with soul mates, the Ring unit. Blaine walked to the front desk with a still sleeping Kurt in his arms, everyone else trailing behind.

Wes walked up to the front desk to speak. Where a bleach blonde receptionist with big (fake) breasts that were shown off by her choice of attire (a hot pink low-cut blouse that was slightly too tight) and a face full of makeup was sat filing her long pink talon like nails.

"Hello, my friends soul mate needs to see a doctor" He said formally.

"Okay, what are their names? Pumpkin" she said sweetly in her southern accent, sticking her chest out more.

"Kurt and Blaine Hummel. Kurt is the one who needs to see a professional" Wes answered not noticing her flirty manor. But David and everyone else did. David moved further forward so he was stood directly behind the slightly shorter man and wrapped his arms around his waist, almost growling at the woman, Wes lent into his grip confused as to why he was being possessive all of a sudden.

"Okay, I have on the records that they haven't met yet, Sugar" she continued to flirt, flipping her hair not registering David in her tiny Barbie doll brain.

"Well, _obviously_, they have. They met and realised their bond today"

"Okay, but they will have to register it soon, Darlin"

"They will" Wes said curtly.

"Okay go sit in the waiting room. Someone will come see your friends in a bit, Honey"

"Thank you" Wes said going to walk away.

"Why don't you stay here and talk to me for a bit, Good lookin'" everyone winced as they saw the look of pure rage on David's face.

"Listen here you little slut. He is mine. Even if he wasn't he has better taste than to go with some fake Barbie wannabe. Keep away from him. Don't even _look_ at him. People like you make me _sick_. Why don't you go find your _own_ soul mate instead of trying to steal other people's. You are nothing more than a _selfish, Pedophillic __**Penny whore**_" David spat. The receptionist just stood there doing a goldfish impression. Whilst the others stood there with wide eyes. David turned to look at his beloved and saw an expression that could only be described as pure desire.

Suddenly Wes launched himself at the African-American, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"A-hem" coughed, causing the couple to pull apart slightly.

"That was so hot" Wes said breathlessly, forehead leaning against the taller boys.

"Okay, then... That was... intense. Well, we better go to the waiting room now. Ya know, 'cause Kurt passed out?" Nick pointed out.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Lets go" David mumbled dragging Wes by the hand in the direction of the waiting room with everyone else following. They all went in and sat down nearly taking up all of the seats. Even with some people sitting on each others laps. They all sat in silence, the wait had begun.

**A/N:- Awwww poor Kurtie. I feel bad for doing this :'( I will update ASAP. Love you guys. Please review as they make my day - K xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so late. I have no excuse other than the internet and life's distractions. I hope you enjoy this one. And now onto the story...**

After a while, it could have been second, minutes or hours as they had all lost track of time, a doctor approached them. He was tall with tight curly hair and a stern expression. After a second another man joined him. This one was lanky with dark, messy hair and a goofy grin.

"_Alright_, I'm Dr Finnegan and this is a bond specialist, Phillip Howell" the stern man introduced.

"You can call me Phil" the lanky lad beamed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blaine and this is my soul mate, Kurt. And all these people" he gestured to the large group of people "are our friends."

"Okay, nice to meet you too. So, what seem to be the problem?"

"Erm, well, we walked away from each other and he said he heard voices but I didn't. So we attempted again and he passed out. He has woken up since and I haven't left his side, but he won't wake up."

"Okay, I think I can leave you in the hands of Phil for now" he turned to the younger male "Find them a room with a bed till he wakes up and check all his vitals and see if you can find any abnormalities with their bond, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, don't worry. He may be young but he is certainly the best we have here" And with that the older member of staff took off, leaving the younger one looking quite anxious.

"Okay, er, let's get you two a room. I... I mean..."

"Don't worry we knew what you meant."

"Okay, so... let's go" He said leading them to a nearby room. Blaine set Kurt down on the bed and sat in the chair, intertwining their hands as to keep contact with his passed out beauty.

"Alright, so, I'm just going to check his vitals" Phil said to Blaine before he started. After he had finished he stood and noted everything down.

"Alright, I am just going to get the bond machine. I'll be _right_ back." The medical specialist informed.

"Okay" Blaine replied not looking from his slumbering beloved's face. The man returned with a machine that looked similar to a cartoon x-ray machine.

"Alright, I'm back. But we can't do this until he wakes up."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry I'll keep you company. So, how long have you guys been together?"

"Actually, we just met today. A few hours ago, actually."

"Oh, really? You look like you've known each other longer."

"Yeah. It feels like we have known each other forever, but at the same time like we have only just met. Which we have, so that bit makes sense I guess."

"I know that feeling. It sticks with you. No matter how long you are together."

"Really? When did you meet your soul mate?"

"I met Dan six years ago now. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Really? How did you meet?"

"We met in my hometown back in England. I was out with some friends. Just hanging out in town. When this dorky teen, obviously a tourist, comes up to me and asks me where _Manchester arena_ is. So, I look up to tell him and the moment that I look into his eyes, I knew. Suddenly, he trips on the pavement and falls flat on his butt, turning bright red. I stand up and reach my hand out to him and say _'Need a hand, Howell'_ causing him to splutter for a bit before he grabs my hand, pulled my concealment ring off earning several shouts from my friends as it's quite a big deal in England. I turn to tell them everything is alright but he grabs my face and kisses me. He then offers to take me to a Muse concert for our first date as that was where he was going originally and he had a spare ticket. So, I go with him and we have an amazing evening."

"What happened at the end of the night?"Blaine inquired, intrigued by the story.

"He comes back to mine. We are met with all my friends and family, demanding answers as soon as I mention soul mates everyone shuts up and tells me to go pack a bag. Dan was only 15 and was still in school so they knew that I had to go with him. I'm four years older than him so I was done with school. So. I packed most of my stuff to take on the flight over here to his home town as it was the next morning. I said goodbye to my parents and we went back to his hotel where we just talked the whole night. It was amazing. I did online medical school courses and went with him to school. When he finished we both went to Uni. He chose to work in law originally but switched halfway through and has just finished his course that allows him to become a play specialist. He actually works here."

Just then a gangly brunette male popped his head round the door.

"Knock, knock" the mystery man chimed. Phil whipped his head round and a beaming smile graced his face.

"Dan, we were just talking about you" Phil said as his soul mate walked over and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, really. Only good things, I hope."

"Of course. So, what are you doing here?"

"On my break. Thought I'd come see my little lion cub."

"_Awww_, that's sweet, Bear, but I'm with a patient right now."

"Well, he looks pretty passed out to me" Just then, Kurt woke up.

"_Wazzgoin'on?_" He said sitting up rubbing his eye with a fist.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"A bit of a headache. But otherwise, fine." He replied.

"Hey, Kurt. I'm Phil, I'm your bond specialist."

"Hey. Who's _that_?" he questioned, motioning towards Dan.

"Oh, that's Dan. He's Phil's soul mate." Blaine answered for the older couple.

"Not to be rude, but _why_ is he here?"

"I'm on my break so I came to see Phil. It's still hard to be apart for too long, ya know." Dan said, sassily.

"Oh, okay. So, you have a verdict, Doc?" Kurt chimed.

"I'm not a doctor, but, yeah, I have an idea. I just need to test your bond."

"Okay how does that work?"

"You two have to stand, left hands pressed together. Then, I will view your bond using this machine. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. So, we just stand with our hands like this?" Kurt said standing up, leaning on Blaine as he was still a bit wobbly, and putting his hand against Blaine's.

"Yeah, _perfect._ Now let me just sort the machine out and I'll see if it confirms my thoughts." Phil started tinkering with the machine, humming a tune as he went.

"Okay, there we go. This is kind of like an X-ray but all I can see is your bond. It shouldn't have any side effects, but it can cause nausea in some people."

"Okay, can we do this. Because my Dad doesn't know where I am or that I've met my soul mate, so, yeah." Kurt said "I'm in _big_ shit when I get home" Phil gasped dramatically at the swear word.

"_Shhh_, don't swear. The baby can hear it!"

"What baby?!" Dan said.

"Err... Surprise?"

"Holy fuck!"

"_Dan!_"

"_Sor-ry_, I just found out I'm going to be a Dad. I think I'm allowed to freak out a bit!"

"Congratulations by the way" Blaine interrupted.

"Yeah, congratulations." Kurt echoed.

"Thank you, Blaine, Kurt. Um, I'm just going to check your bond now."

"Okay. Go ahead." they said together.

"Okay. I'll put it on the big screen so you can both see it. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"_Hmmm_."

"'_Hmmm'_, what?" Kurt asked.

"I was correct. A bond stretches from the tip of your ring finger up your arm and then to your heart and brain. What's causing your problem Kurt is that yours is wrapped more tightly than usual."

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked.

"It's nothing too serious. It just means that things that interrupt with your bond will affect you more. It was most likely caused by a loss of someone close to you whilst your bond was still developing."

"I lost my Mom when I was eight, but I thought the bond was fully developed at that age. I mean that's what they told us at school."

"Well, your school needs to update their education system. The bond is fully developed two years before you are destined to meet your soul mate. So, When you were sixteen. Since it was such a big loss and would of had a dramatic impact on your life it would have altered your bond."

"Okay. So what does _that_ mean?"

"It means that your bond will be closer and it will cause you more physical and psychological pain to be away from Blaine. Also as it is more tightly wrapped around your brain being away from him will cause psychological problems. You will hear voices, maybe even see things. It will mostly be negative but there are usually two sides of it. Two voices, if you will. One will be negative and can lead to depression and even suicidal thoughts. The other will be more positive and will argue with the other voice. It will give you positive messages. You have to focus on this voice or the other voice will take over even when you are close to your soul mate."

"Okay is there anything I can do to help him?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Just remind him _constantly_ of the love you have for him. Even if you are only going to the bathroom it will be hard for him but tell him before you go and when you get back maybe even text him in between. It may sound weird but it really will help. It will feed the positive side and help Kurt fight it." Phil answered.

"Is there any way to fix it? I mean, like, get _rid_ of it for good?" Kurt inquired.

"With time you will be able to put more space between you as your bond stretches, but no it will never fully disappear. I really wish there was but there is no possible way to alter your bond. It is already fully developed. No amount of therapy or procedures can help all I can say is that it will get better with time. However, you will need to move in together and I'm assuming you are still in school so one of you will need to change. This happens with every couple but it is more dire for you two. Any questions? Anything that you don't understand?"

"Nope, we're good. Thank you." Kurt said after sharing a look with Blaine to confirm it.

"Well, all of Kurt's vitals seemed normal when I checked them, so he may just be exhausted from the days events. You are welcome to stay here for a few more hours and quite honestly I would prefer that just so that I could keep an eye on you"

"Yeah, sure. Is it alright for me to call my Dad?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead. I'm just going to have my break now but if you need me just press the buzzer and I'll be back straight away"

"Thank you, Phil" The medical professional nodded in acknowledgement before he grasped his soul mates hand and left the room with four small 'goodbye's shared in the otherwise silent air.

**A/N:- So, I hope you liked it. Let me know if you did. Reviews make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long but writers block has been a right pain in my ass. Anyway here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short.**

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the first number on his speed dial. It rang once before it was answered.

"Kurt, Bud? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Dad"

"Where are you? I got a phone call from the school telling me you'd gone AWOL"

"I'm just at the hospital..."

"The hospital?! Why are you there? Are you hurt?"

"Dad, just calm down. I am fine"

"Don't lie to me if you were fine you wouldn't be in the hospital now would ya?"

"Well, I wasn't fine. But I am now"

"What happened, Bud?"

"I'll tell you when we get home"

"Is Finn there too?"

"Yeah but that's not what I mean. See you soon, Dad. Love you" and with that Kurt hung up and replaced his phone in his pocket. He wanted to surprise his father so he would tell him when he got home.

**A/N:- Wow that may be the shortest chapter I have ever done. Sorry it's so short and that it took so long. I just posted it to let you know that this story has not been abandoned and I don't plan to abandon it. It may however have long waits between chapters. Anyway thank you for reading please review and let me know what you thought - K xx**


End file.
